


Children Are The Future

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan considers the future while he watches his Padawan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Children Are The Future

Obi-Wan watches his apprentice with her men, hiding a fond smile behind his hand. Five years ago, he would have agreed with the stoic Jedi that so much affection, given so freely, was a dangerous thing. Now, he isn't so sure. 

Rán makes her way through the camp, unaware of her Master's presence. She's giddy with the relief and remnants of adrenaline of a hard-won battle with minimal injuries, and she's more than happy to be dragged in for awkward hugs with still-armored clones, exchanging innocent kisses on sweaty cheeks and foreheads, and mock-grumbling as they ruffle her overgrown Padawan cut. They call her "alverd'ika" and she kneels beside the injured, and Obi-Wan can feel the Force gather around her as she heals each one.

In a kinder galaxy, she might have been a healer, he thinks suddenly, and he wishes she could have grown up in that life. It's a hard one, but this is harder. It doesn't show on her now though; she still looks caught in the precious moments he cherishes for each of his Padawans, both grown too quickly but with a light that still makes them look so very young. 

Finally, he clears his throat, and she jumps, hurrying to stand and bow. "Master! I didn't know you were here!"

"It's alright, we only just arrived." He smiles down at her. "Your battle plan seems to have gone smoothly."

She nods, braid bouncing on her shoulder. "They weren't expecting us to move in from the east - it was an extra two days' march, but it was worth it, we only had a dozen injured, and no casualties." It hardly takes a Master to read the relief in her signature; Rán still takes casualties as personal failings instead of grieving and then releasing her pain into the Force, but he knows it's a lesson she'll have to learn as time passes.

"You did well," he says, and smiles as she struggles not to beam with pride at his approval.

"I only did what you taught me, Master," she finally says, when she contains herself enough not to wiggle like a puppy. 

"You took my lesson and turned it into success." He nods to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're growing."

"Not taller," she says, grinning up at him, "Ahsoka is _already_ taller than me."

"Perhaps your envy is something for us to meditate on." He laughs when she groans. "Come on, don't try to convince me you've been meditating as much as you should. The Force has many lessons still for you to learn."

"Can't I learn them while we eat?" she asks with a hopeful look, and he chuckles, ruffling her hair.

"Very well." 

Obi-Wan tries not to think about how much responsibility he's placed on her young shoulders as she bolts for the makeshift mess tent, but he still can't suppress the hope bubbling in his chest. If younglings like Rán are the future of the Jedi, then the future is in good hands. 


End file.
